


1945 Fanart

by StarkasticAvenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkasticAvenger/pseuds/StarkasticAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(For my fanfiction 1945.)</p><p>Loki is back once again, but this time he attacks the team individually. He realizes they each have their own weakness and poor Steve is stuck with all his past memories and guilt being ripped out of the hiding places in his mind. Now he has to face his demons before they take him over completely. </p><p>(I won't say too much except this story is Stony, and it this summary is not the main theme of the story.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1945 Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> (For my fanfiction 1945.)
> 
> Loki is back once again, but this time he attacks the team individually. He realizes they each have their own weakness and poor Steve is stuck with all his past memories and guilt being ripped out of the hiding places in his mind. Now he has to face his demons before they take him over completely. 
> 
> (I won't say too much except this story is Stony, and it this summary is not the main theme of the story.)


End file.
